A Smooth Criminal
by Forgetful By Nature
Summary: I am incredibly new to Fan Fiction and decided that the best way to learn about this site was to just go ahead and put myself out there. I decided to use this small story about 2p America flirting around to get whatever he wants as my trial run. This story is probably riddled with mistakes and typos so I would love constructive criticism and helpful edits. Thank you!


The city was lighting up and the crowds were huddling together, all in one slightly hurried shuffle. If someone wasn't careful, they could get pulled into the wet, darkened corners of the street that Allen and Matt enjoyed lurking around as they counted their earnings for the day. "See? What did I tell ya." Allen grinned as Matt continued to count the small wad of cash accumulated by the now empty wallets.

"Alright there hot shot, try not to get a big head. So you swiped a few wallets from some wasted girls on the verge of collapsing. I could have done that without all the stupid bells and whistles that made you look like you belonged on the sex offenders registry." Matt retorted, lighting up one of the many cigarettes Allen managed to swipe with the wallets.

"Don't act like you ain't the least bit impressed. My swave skills made us a shit ton of cash. Bet your ass I could try those moves on just about anyone and walk away with twice as much as we already have."

"And I can bet It's all gonna go straight to Oliver if you keep runnin your mouth." Matt shrugged and looked off into the bustling crowd of people. "But hey, I'm never one to turn down a bet. Especially when I know you're gonna lose. So let's see your moves, Casanova. Go whoo yourself a lovely gentleman and let's see how much you come back with."

"You're on, bitch." Allen lept from his seat around the pile of wallets and threw himself into the bustling crowd. It took some time to get used to, but soon the brunette managed to to weave his way through people and search for his next victim. This victim, however, was different. It couldn't be some wasted college soon to be drop out straying from her herd of sorority sisters. No, If Allen was going to prove his point, he was going to have to choose a more difficult opponent. That is when something caught his eyes, or rather, his ears.

The clammer of the city was soon tuned out by the clang of a small metal pin landing beside Allen's foot. Upon inspection, he could see the the pin had the scratched up design of a rainbow American flag. Picking it up, Allen searched for its owner in hopes of finding someone worthy to pick pocket. After a few wide looks into the crowd, Allen determined the owner had to be the one slowly walking further and further away. The strap to the bag slung across his arm was turn and frayed and covered in other small pins and designs, further confirming Allen's suspicions.

Without hesitation, Allen began to weave his way to the character out in front of him. The young man that Allen had set his sights on had short blonde hair with one odd strand sticking straight up from the edge of his bangs. He looked tall, well built, and had glasses with thin frames. Every once and awhile, when he turned around, Allen could see a glimpse of the strangers bright blue eyes. He looked so innocent. So casual. So unsuspecting. The poor guy, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sir!" Allen called out in front of him, picking up his pace as he brought his hand out towards the stranger. "I uh...you seemed to have dropped this." For once in his life, Allen seemed to be acting like the proper gentleman he was always told to be.

"Huh? Oh dude, no way!" The blonde turned, incredibly enthusiastic and looked at Allen with what seemed like pure disbelief. "Damn, good thing you found the thing, that would have totally sucked if i had to go and spend cash on another one."

"Right…" Allen wasn't expecting such an open and outgoing response. If he was completely honest with himself, it threw him off a bit. "Well uh, no worries, I suppose. Lucky I saw it. Oh, hold on, careful." As he saw the blonde reached out for the pin, Allen instead took his hand and placed the smooth side of the object in the palm of his hand, then closing it. "We wouldn't you gettin' poked and prodded now, would we?" Allen winked up at the blonde as he let go of his hands. He saw the reddening on the others face and finally went in for his final move. "Anyways, I guess I should get going but uh…." He made direct eye contact with his victim. He gained attention so it would be harder to noticed the hand slyly sliding into the bag kept at the others side. "Be careful, will ya? Such a big city, pretty thing like you could run into all kinds of creeps." And with that, the money was gone.

With a new profit hidden within his jacket pocket and a thoroughly flustered victim, Allen turned on his heels, hands jammed into his pockets along with the wallet, and walked back towards his brother. "Later doll!" He called back one last time.

"Sure took you long enough." Matt scoffed as he put out what had to be his third cigarette in the last five minutes.

"Hey, you try finding a guy that will let you get close enough to his ass without smakin' the shit out of ya." He rolled his eyes and pulled out the smooth leather wallet, opening it up to examine its contents. "Anyways, guess you should be thanking me for snagging us yet another amazing find. Or maybe you should be thankin' this…" Allen pulled out the driver's license from its clear plastic compartment. "Alfred guy. He's the one dumb enough to get his shit stolen."

"Why don't you thank him yourself." Matt's voice replied with a strained tone as Allen turned to see an angry blonde, arms crossed, tapping his foot against the pavement.

"Excuse me, "sir"." The blonde began. "But I think you may have grabbed something of mine by mistake."


End file.
